Danny meets Casper
by WinrySan
Summary: Jack takes the family, plus Sam and Tucker, to meet a old college friend of his, Dr. Harvey. But what does Skulker have to do with all this? Will he capture Danny! Or someone else? R&R! Complete.
1. Telephone! I'll get it!

_Danny Phantom-Not seeing is believing.._

_Casper-Seeing is believing.  
_

DP

A fourteen year old boy named Danny Fenton was laying down on the couch in his living room completely drained of all energy. He was also know as Danny Phantom, a half ghost, half human who was considered a freak at highschool but fought ghosts who threatened his friends, family, or even the world on a almost daily basis.

His dad, Jack Fenton, was excitedly talking into the phone to someone. Who? Danny didn't care at the moment. He groaned and rolled over smashing his face into a soft pillow that decorated the couch.

"Are you saying that you house is probably haunted James!?" Jack exclaimed into the cord phone.

"_No, I mean, I don't think so Jack."_ came the voice of James, Dr. James Harvey, through the phone.

"Well, just to makesure, me and the family would be glad to come and stay for awhile! We can chase those evil ghosts out of there for you old buddy!" boomed Jack into the phone. Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table trying to ignore her loud mouth dad.

"_No, I don't think that's. . ."_ started James but jack cut him off before he could tell him that he didn't have to come, or rather he didn't want Jack to come.

"Nonsense! We'd be happy too!" said Jack smiling at his end while Jazz just shook her head and turned the page of the book she was reading, which happened to be the last page. She gapped at it a little sadly. "We'll see you in a few days, we'll be taking the Fenton ghost assault vehicle, better known as the Fenton RV!"

"_But. . ." _started Dr. Harvey but was cut off by Jack once again.

"See you then!" and with that Jack hung up without giving his old college buddy a chance to respond. "Maddie guess what!" he shouted over to where Danny's mom was working on the Fenton's newest invention.

DP

(He's a Phantom)  
(Danny Phantom)  
Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)When it didn't quite work  
His folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash  
Everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!  
(Phantom, Phantom)  
When he first woke up  
He realized  
He had snow white hair  
And glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls,  
Disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guy!  
It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts  
That were coming through  
He's here to fight  
For me and YOU!  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
Gonna catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom

DP

"We're going where?!" asked Danny and Jazz at the same time to their parents. Jack and Maddie had called them over just a few seconds ago to tell them what they called exciting news.

"It Friendship, Maine!" said Jack pulling Maddie close to him and pulling out a pamphlet from a pocket in his jump suit. It unrolled itself to reveal a picture of a boring looking school and circled in red was a very scary looking mansion. Jack rolled it back up and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Another old college buddy of mine has invited us to his house, the mansion you saw there. It's supposed to be haunted!" Danny groaned inwardly, not another old college friend, Vlad was enough by himself.

"We're going there to see him and his daughter Kathleen, I think she's your age Danny." said Maddie smiling at Jazz and Danny. Danny returned the smile with a nervous grin.

"And don't forget the part that I said about it being haunted!" asserted Jack. He always had to make sure no one's attention had been taken of that topic. Danny was tense and Jazz could feel it even though their parents seemed not to notice. She knew that he would have to fight ghosts on his Christmas vacation which was starting off officially tomorrow.

"Can I bring Sam and Tuck?" questioned Danny hoping they would say yes with all his heart.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Jack beaming down at Danny and Jazz looking like he could not be prouder of Danny for asking that question.

"Can we just not go?" asked Jazz more to herself than anyone. Jack shoot her a baffled look almost like he couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't be excited to go on a trip to a haunted mansion instead of staying home so they could enjoy their vacation by actually having one.

"I think she was joking." interrupted Danny and Jack stopped staring at Jazz. Danny knew what it was like to be stared at by his dad and knew how nervous it was for him so he had almost reacted involuntarily.

"Well then, call up your friends because we're leaving tomorrow!" exclaimed Jack. Then both him and Maddie exited the kitchen down the basement stairs where the ghost portal lied at the end.

"Tomorrow!" shouted Jazz "I was going to go to the mall and get more psychology books tomorrow! I better go now." Jazz turned to Danny who was slightly freaked out by his sister's outbursts. "See you Danny." she kissed him on the head and left the kitchen the opposite way their parents had.

"Disgusting!" he shouted after her half sarcastic. Jazz just laughed as she opened the front door, grabbed her coat the was on the coat rack their mom had finally fixed from the Ghost Ectoplasim Explosion about a week ago and started off for the mall.

DP

"_Sure I'd be happy to go, let me just ask my mom."_ said Sam over the line. Danny had wasted no time calling Tucker and then Sam. Tucker had instantly said yes like he was dying just to get out of the house.

"Sure Sam." said Danny. He heard a click meaning he was being put on hold. Around five minutes later Sam came back.

"I can go!" she said happily on the other end. She had, had to run all the way down three flights of stairs to the basement to get her mom who was bowling in the basement with Sam's grandma.

"Great Sam! Pack a weeks worth of clothes or more and I'll see you tomorrow morning around ten. That's when we're planning to leave for Friendship, Maine." said Danny. He was thrilled he wouldn't be alone to fight ghosts if any showed their faces in this new place, he knew he could count on Sam and Tucker for almost anything.

"Alright Danny, see you then." Sam told him good night then hung up so she could go pack her bags.

DP

"Kat!" came a man's voice from down the stairs to the Whipstaff Manor. A girl named Kathleen, also known as Kat, sat up from where she and her ghost friend, Capser, were playing cards. Casper was so far winning and now matter what Kat put down he seemed to beat her, but the game was War, so it was only luck.

"Yes?" she asked loudly back, a note of irritation in her voice since she was losing.

"We're having some company in a few days." came her fathers voice, closer this time. Now he was standing in her doorway puffing since he had just ran up a very long flight of stairs. "I tried to tell them not to come, but Jack's so darn energized. We're going to have to make sure they don't see Casper, Stinky, Fatso, or Stretch while their here." Kat raised an eyebrow,

"Who's Jack?" she and Casper questioned at the same time.

DP

"Are we there yet?" asked Tucker for about the thousandth time since they had left two days ago. Jack was starting to get really angry at him and was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his finger's were turning white.

"NO!" he shouted almost swerving off the road. Maddie shrieked as they almost hit a truck. Danny was shaking with fear at the thought that they had almost gotten into what could have been a very deadly accident.

"Jack, maybe I should drive." suggested Maddie politely. She was trying hard not to make her husband become any angrier. Once Jack was driving straight again on the correct side of the road he sighed.

"Sure Maddie." He pulled into a gas station not to long after. Maddie and him switched seats while Sam slept and Jazz read one of her new books. Danny was so bored he had started to pick lint of his clothes. The trip was stalled a little longer because Jack went to the 'little ghost hunters room' dragging a protesting Maddie with him into the bathroom where in all the men exited as fast as they could screaming.

"Want to play some cards?" asked Danny to Tucker who just shrugged and turned off his lab top with one press of a button. Danny pulled out his old Pokeman (yes man) cards which he hadn't played with in over two years from one of his bags. Tucker grinned a amused look on his face.

"You still have yours?" I sold mine on Ebait like a year ago for money so I could by a PDA." said Tuck laughing as Danny pulled out another deck from the same bag.

"Didn't that get thrashed?" asked Danny remembering when one of Skulker's arrows pinned Tucker's PDA to a tree in the gorilla exhibit.

"No, the one that the arrow trashed was a updated version, the one I bought online bit the dust thanks to Dash." said Tucker shaking his head sadly. "My poor babies never stand a chance." Jazz looked up from the book she was reading curiosity in her eyes.

"What arrow?" she asked curious to if a ghost had been the one responsible.

"Um, the arrow that struck Tucker's PDA in Archery class." fumbled Danny. Tucker was actually impressed with his lying skills but after all Danny was getting lessons almost everyday now.

"Oh, I see." said Jazz returning to her book with a mental grin. Since when did Casper High have an Archery class?

DP

"We're almost there kids!" Came Maddie's cherry voice through Danny's clouded head. He had been taking a nap on the floor, which was uncomfortable but Sam and Jazz had taken possession on the only beds in the RV which had been recently been installed.

"Mm." he moaned sitting up. Tucker was playing the game on his lab top that they had beaten Technus in when he had tried to take over the world. Jack was bouncing up and down in his chair excitedly.

"Darn it, I was just about to ask if we where there yet." mumbled Tucker and Danny smiled broadly, but he was still tired. He looked at the clock on the radio to find it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

DP

Kat was staring out the window bored since Casper had decided to play safe and stay in the basement, Casper's dad's old workshop, until Jack and his family were gone. She could see a vehicle coming down coming down the road, it had a huge amount of machinery all over it.

"Please don't be them." she whispered but her hope's were dashed when the RV pulled into their front yard. Since they had moved in, Kat and her dad had fixed up the yard and it was looking great. Kat uttered a sigh and started down the hall and the stairs followed by her dad.

DP

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared up at the creepy mansion, most of it had been cleaned up but it still looked like a haunted house.

"Wow, this place is almost as morbid as you Sam!" cracked Tucker smirking at her.

"Oh, nice Tuck. Didn't you pull that joke before?" asked Sam smiling her usual sort of half smile. Danny just looked upwards trying to ignore them.

"Haha." said Tucker plainly, but he smiled in spite of himself. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were helping grab all their stuff.

"Danny! A little help!" shouted his sister fighting with a heavy bag that belonged to her. Danny figured it was full of all her books on psychology. Danny strolled over and easily took the bag, but used two hands so he didn't look super powerful, the bag was top heavy though so it dipped to the side almost forcing him over. He straightened up though and continued towards the door to the manor.

"Hey guys, put some back bone in it!" shouted Jack at Sam and Tucker. Tuck groaned dreading any form of work other than on the computer.

"Aw man, work!" he complained. Sam just shook her head and mumbled something before walking away. "Onyu? What's that mean?!" Sam just kept walking over to the RV. "Sam?!"

"Next time you should read Crest of the Stars when I tell you too." she shouted over her shoulder. She grabbed a slightly heavy looking bag and lifted it with only minor difficultly. "Then you'd know." Sam smiled to herself knowing that in the book, Onyu meant idiot.

DP

Jazz watched her brother take the bag, and although he almost lost his balance she had seen her dad struggle to load the bag into the RV when they had been getting ready to leave. _"I so hope that he tells me soon"_

DP


	2. Here we are!

Jamie-I had been thinking that someone should do that cross-over, but got tired of waiting, so I made my own. Maybe I'll start a trend. :-) Thanks for the complements. Chapter three won't come up this fast but I figured I should go ahead and but up two. You'll just have to read to find out...I think their in this chapter checks Yep they are.

Destiny's Dragon-Thanks! Wow, what's with the word wicked today? Two people....wow. scratches head I will update, I have like the whole thing in my head. I can't stop! frantic look

DP

Dr. Harvey opened the doors to six people and about had his jaw drop down to the ground, he had thought only Jack and Maddie were coming, not Jack, Maddie, and four kids.

"Hi James!" boomed Jack running up to him with Maddie right behind him. "I'd like you to meet my son Danny," he indicated a black haired boy with blue eyes. "Our daughter Jazz," he indicated the tallest girl with long hair. "And Danny's friends." he pointed to a gothic girl and a African American boy who had a lab top under his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you all, and what are your names?" asked James to the two fourteen year olds. Kat was hiding around the corner trying to stay out of their sight.

"Sam, please don't call me Samantha." said the girl, she had purple lipstick on, her hair was black, and her shirt was black with a purple oval in the middle while she wore a skirt, purple leggings and combat boots.

"Tucker Foley." said the boy shifting the desk top to his other arm. He looked like he was a computer type of guy.

"Well come on in, your lucky we actually have plenty of room for you all/ But I'm afraid you'll have to buy your own food. I'm still looking for a stable job." explained Dr. Harvey motioning for them all to come in.

DP

Danny stepped into the mansion and felt a shiver go down his spine. His mouth opened which he covered but mist seeped through his fingers. Nobody seemed to notice. The only thing was usually the mist, his ghost sense, was blue but this time it was white.

"You okay?" asked Sam from behind him. He turned to face her worried face. "Ghost?" she asked in a whisper. Danny nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah, only..." he started but was cut off by his dad's voice.

"Danny! Come here and meet James's daughter, Kat!" said Jack. Kat had decided she would come out, although she wanted to just go down to the basement with Casper. Danny sighed, turned around, and walked over to where a strange girl to him stood next to Dr. Harvey.

"Um, hi." was all Danny could think of to say. He could see Tucker out of the corner of his eye. He was staring at the girl like it was Paulina or something.

"Tucker?" asked Sam walking over, she flicked him in the ear and he snapped out of his trance with a yelp of pain.

"What was that for!?" he seethed at Sam who only shook her head like she was sympathetic for his stupidity. Sam walked over to meet Kat and Tucker followed rubbing his ear. Jack, Maddie, and Dr. Harvey had migrated over to the stairs and were talking about old time in college and how their lives were going.

"Hi, my names Kat." said Kathleen nervously looking at Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Tucker looked upward like he just realized he was in a mansion, his mouth fell open as he saw how tall the building was.

"Wow." he said while Sam and Danny slapped their heads. Jazz started laughing at Danny's amazed friend since she hadn't noticed he meant the ceiling and not Kat herself.

DP

After all the nervous introductions, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz followed Kat to her room. Danny, Jazz, and Sam were all unimpressed by the size of the house but Tucker gapped at everything even if he had seen the inside of Sam's house.

"Here we are." said Kat opening her bedroom door. They all walked inside looking around at everything. Kat had tried to get everything dusted and had fixed the furniture up for it looked almost new. The first thing Danny noticed was the bed said Casper on it.

"Hey, out schools name is Casper." he said pointing at the head rest. Kat panicked for a second which confused everyone but she calmed down when she realized that Danny was talking about the bed not the ghost.

"Real? That's funny." said Kat trying to smooth over you panic. Sam watched her with a close eye as they walked back out to see the rooms they would be staying in for the next few days.

DP

Immediately Danny told Sam and Tucker about the white mist, Jazz was in a separate room at the time though.

"Kat was acting a bit weird too." commented Tucker thinking back on when she had overacted about the head board.

"I think we should do some after hour spying, unless you guys just want to pig out on junk food." said Sam. Danny and Tucker looked at each other then turned back to Sam.

"Junk food." they said at the same time. Sad groaned and buried her head into her hands. Danny and Tucker just shrugged.

DP

Danny was in the kitchen getting the snacks that Tucker and him wanted. Although Dr. Harvey had said that they would have to buy their own food, he had taken it back when Maddie wrote him a check for a huge sum. Why she had done it? Danny didn't know, but he was to hungry to care. He raided the refrigerator of all snacks including a bag of baby carrots for Sam. His ghost sense went off in the middle of him stacking everything together so he could bring it downstairs. He looked around but saw nothing.

"Um, hello?" he asked feeling for the thermos he had strapped to his back. He had brought it on the trip, stashing in one of his bags, just in case. The mist had been white or a very light blue, Danny couldn't tell which.

"Whahaha!" came evil laughter which seemed to bounce of all the walls in the room. Danny just stood waiting for whatever ghost appeared.

DP

"That was fun! Good thing we didn't listen to the doctor and stay hidden." said a fat ghost as him and two other ghosts floated out of the mansion laughing.

"Yeah, that guy in the orange jumpsuit actually tried to ketch us!" laughed one of the other ghosts. This one was tall and floating in the middle;

"Good thing you scared him off with your stink, right Stinky?" questioned the other ghost but not really meaning to get a answer. They floated back down on their way to the mansions kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm bad. Whahaha!" said the one in the middle half jokingly and half evilly.

DP

"Danny's taking to long, I'm going to go find him." said Sam standing up. Tucker looked at her from over the edge of his lab top.

"I'm sure he's fine. He took the Fenton Ghost Thermos with him didn't he?" stated Tucker confidently. Sam sat back down on the floor where she had been sitting before with a out take of breath.

"I guess your right," said Sam. Then after a few minuted of silence; "for once."

DP

A lone figure was crouching behind a bush staring at the Whipshaff Manor through a pair of binoculars. He had a ecto-suit on to protect his small ghost form which operated the body in the head.

"Well, well, well. It's a good thing I followed the ghost child here." he said to himself out loud. He watched as three white ghosts came through the roof of the home, then dived back down laughing and talking to themselfs about something. "These are unique ghosts, perfect fot my newest collection." a ringing noise interrupted his thoughts.

"_Go to the Purple Back Gorilla Research Institute and learn more about Purple Back Gorillas." _Read the screen of a device that was hooked to his arm.

"Darn, back to Amity. Tor the fifth time today!" he growled before metal wings came out of his back and using jets he was propelled up and back to Amity.

DP

Danny went into battle stance as three ghosts phased through the ceiling laughing and talking to themselfs.

"Hey, look what we have here." chuckled the one in the middle. Danny was amazed to see that all three of the ghosts were white in color and didn't really resemble humans all that well. He had battled ghosts before that looked like blobs but not like this.

"Why are you white? Most ghosts are green." he found himself say. The ghosts all exchanged confused looks before they started laughing. One of the ghosts belly was shaking up and down as he laughed.

"Green ghosts? Think this boy has lost his mind, most be eating to much junk food." again it was the ghost in the middle that spoke up.

"I can't, I can't, breath!" said the fat one causing them all to laugh harder. Danny stood in one spot glaring at them his eyes flashing from blue to green which the ghosts didn't seem to see.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." Danny said through clenched teeth. He grabbed the stack of snacks off the counter.

"Woah, what's the rush?" asked the ghost in the middle which Danny saw as the leader of there little group. He was suddenly reminded of the three vultures that were in Vlad's mansion. "We could have some fun." the ghost gave a slightly evil smile which Danny took as a threat.

"Yeah, fun." said the two other ghosts in unison.

"Sure, if you count faun as having your butt kicked in sucked into this thermos," said Danny indicating the Fenton Thermos. "Then sure, be my guest." The ghosts looked at each other looking frightened but then they started laughing again. Danny set the snacks back on the counter.

"This guy is funny!" exclaimed the taller ghost who hadn't really said much till now. Danny unhooked the thermos from the strap. The ghosts watched with interest at what he thought he was doing. He pointed the opening at the fatter ghost after taking the lid off.

"He wants you to have some soup Fatso!" said the leader in-between laughs. Danny activated the thermos and 'Fatso' was sucked inside. The leader and the tall ghost stopped laughing now truly scared. They flew off screaming bloody murder.

"That was weird." said Danny closing the thermos and shaking it back and forth. He grabbed the snacks and started back down to the guest room.

DP

"It was horrible!" shouted Stinky at Dr. Harvey. He had just explained how Fatso was sucked into a thermos without any time to respond by one of their guests.

"Your saying that Jack's son did that?" asked Dr. Harvey curiously. Stretch and Stinky nodded their heads up and down several times. "Well I guess to get Fatso back well have to tell him we're all pretty mush friends. I'm sure he'll release him."

"You got it doc." said Stretch but Stinky elbowed him with a white elbow.

"That's my line." growled Stinky. Stretch gulped and nodded.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back." said Dr. Harvey opening the door to his room.

DP

A knock came at the door to the room Danny and Tucker were sharing just as danny was finished telling what had happened in the kitchen to Tucker, who was eating everything in sight, and Sam, who had been angry to find that only one snack was Vegan.

"I'll get it Danny." said Tucker leaping up with a oreo cookie in one hand. He opened the door to Dr. Harvey who smiled politely.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Danny is it?" asked the Doctor looking over Tucker at Danny who was sitting in a chair, he had it leaned back using one foot on the bed to keep it from falling.

"Yeah, sure I guess." said Danny. He flopped the chair back into place and stood up. Tucker moved out of the way taking a bit of his cookie as he went. Danny came up to the door and Sam watched curiously.

"Outside?" said the Doctor. Danny looked over his shoulder at Sam and Tucker. Sam gave him a look that said she didn't trust this guy and would be listening at the door the whole time and Tucker only shoved more food into his mouth and waved.

"Um, I guess." responded Danny timidly. He stepped outside the door and James closed it behind him.

DP

"I wanted to talk to you about something important," started Dr. Harvey. Danny just stayed open minded and told himself over and over that is probably wasn't about ghosts. "About ghosts." well that thought was dashed.

"Ghosts?" he asked nervously. Dr. Harvey raised an eyebrow at Danny's nervousness on the subject.

DP

Sam had her ear pressed up against the door listening. She bit her tongue when Dr. Harvey said the word 'ghost'.

"Hey Sam, I think this gummy bear might be Ve....whatever you call it." said Tucker interrupting her thoughts and making it harder to hear what Danny said in response.

"Tucker, shush." said Sam waving a hand for him to get away and be quiet. Tucker just shrugged his shoulder and popped the gunny bear into his mouth happily.

DP

"Yes, have you seen any ghosts in the mansion? It's okay to tell me." Danny could feel his stomach tighten into a knot.

"Ah." started Danny "Maybe?" It was more like a question than a statement.

"That works on you dad very well doesn't it?" asked the Doctor smiling. Danny nodded causing Doctor Harvey to smile bigger.

DP

"Shoot." whispered Sam to herself as she heard Dr. Harvey dismiss Danny's coverup which wasn't that could at all being one worded, but it always worked on Mr. Fenton.

DP

Meanwhile Jazz too had her ear pressed to the door to her room she had to share with Sam. She could hear Dr. Harvey and Danny talking about ghosts and was hoping Danny wouldn't blab his secret to a mostly stranger, even if James was Jack's old friend. If Danny said even one word Jazz was sure she would loss it and fling open the door shouting 'oh no you don't!' she smiled at the thought of her brother's face if she did that. She continued to listen as the subject of the Fenton Thermos came up.

DP

"Sure, I guess I'll let him out." said Danny after Dr. Harvey explained that fatso, Stretch, Casper, and Stinky were all pretty much good ghosts, although the three he had seen had their major faults. "But if it's a trap, well I can handle myself well with ghosts." for some reason saying that made him feel more grown up.

"Alright, and it's not a trap, why would you think that?" asked Dr. Harvey interested in how Danny was going to answer. Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"First let me talk to Sam and Tuck." Dr. Harvey agreed and Danny went back into the room hitting Sam in the nose with the door. "Opps, sorry Sam"

DP

Jazz walked back over to her bed with faced the door. _"I can't believe he made the comment about how he could handle himself well with ghosts, what does he want? The whole planet to know!?"_ she thought to herself. She wanted so bad just to go into Danny's room and confess what she knew. She sighed and flung herself onto her bed stuffing her face into one of the pillows.

DP

"So white ghosts must be nice or something." suggested Sam lying on Danny's bed. Tucker was on his bed, food piled in front of him and all the sides of the bed. Danny had decided to let the ghost, Fatso, out. The ghost had fled before Danny could say anything to him or suck him back into the thermos.

"That doesn't explain the Dairy King I met at Vlad's." said Danny wondering why he wasn't on his bed but Sam was but not really caring. "To many thoughts, need rest." he mumbled drifting off to sleep on the chair.

DP


	3. Well, here we all are!

My Reflection- Thanks! I'm going. I'm on chapter 4! YAY!

Jonakhensu-That's the third time you've threatened me....wow, I feel special. XD I'm not sure I'm going to update the Halfau one, but I might make a sequel to Hide&Seek!

Siriusiswaycool-Yes he is way cool! Kool, thanks for the review!

Siriusiswaycool-Um, didn't you just.....head hurts

mcrystal-Thanks! Here's the update! cough down there cough

Destiny's Dragon-Wicked rocks. Lol. Don't frown, just look down. laughs go figure me...

Look down there I mean, I mean here....just scroll down!

Jamie- Thanks, and no. I think I've seen that movie but forgot everything about it. Sorry. She did? Well I personally like Sam/Danny romance...sorry...again.

DP

Dr. Harvey had come into Kat's room earlier and explained that Danny and his friends knew about the ghosts. Now Kat was lying on Casper's bed on the right side. Casper was on the other side floating in midair.

"Stinky claimed Danny was really calm in front of them, that's strange." said Kat. She had talked to Stinky and the rest of the gang earlier with Casper to find out for herself what had happened. She turned to face Casper who was half asleep.

"I'm sure," Casper started then yawned "we're not the only ghosts." he then fell asleep while Kat pondered over everything.

DP

Skulker was finally back at the manor. It had taken a few hours to get to Amity and back even with a jet pack and taken up more time when the PDA went off telling him he had to fly all the way back to Amity to stare at the Gorilla lovingly. Tucker had been sending extra messages from his lab top just for fun.

"Time to claim my prize. He crackled evilly floating into the house invisibly.

DP

Danny say up in bed, blue mist curling out of his mouth. He saw Tucker asleep on the other bed, snoring his head off.

"Tucker." he whispered getting up. There was only a bigger snore for a response. "Tucker!" Danny got out of his bed and shook Tucker trying to get him to wake up.

"No, there's enough of me to go around." Tucker mumbled turning so his face was smashed into his pillow.

"Wake up!" shouted Danny and Tucker snapped awake with a start scaring Danny who had actually been expecting Tucker to just continue sleeping.

"Wha...what is it?" he asked his voice slurred because he was so tired. He sat up looking at Danny, his eyes half open.

"Ghost." Danny whispered. Two blue beams of light went diagonally from the center of Danny's body out transforming him into Danny Phantom. "Grab the thermos." Tucker reached over at the night stand and grabbed it after a few tries.

"Lets hope whatever ghost it is, it's real easy to beat." muttered Tucker. Danny wholeheartedly agreed with Tucker.

"Lets just go by ourselves, we can get Sam if we need her later." said Danny. Tucker climbed out of bed and slipped on some bunny slippers he had.

"Sure, whatever you say Danny." said Tucker yawning.

"Bunny slippers? Tuck, why do you even have bunny slippers?" asked Danny suppressing a laugh at his best friend. Tucker just shot him a evil look that held no trace of being tired in it.

"Mom bought them for me, okay!?" hissed Tucker. Danny just tried not to laugh as he grabbed Tucker's arm and phased through the bedroom wall.

DP

Kat blinked and sat up rubbing her eyes wearily. She though that she had heard a noise but saw nothing in the room and could hear nothing else. Dismissing is as her imagination, or more likely Stinky and the gang trying to scare their guests, she fell back asleep unaware that a presence other than Casper's was in her room.

DP

"I didn't even know I had a ghost scanner." mumbled Skulker to himself looking at the bed and the white ghost floating above it. "Can't wait to put you on display." With a push of a button he captured the sleeping Casper in a ghost net and flew out of the room and down the hall looking around for any more ghosts before he left.

DP

Kat sat up feeling something was wrong. She looked next to her but didn't see Casper.

"Casper?" she whispered. When he didn't respond she got worried, Casper always answered her. She leapt out of bed frantically. "Casper?" she asked a little louder but again no one replied. She rushed out of room just in time to see a metal ghost who instead of being white was glowing green.

"Hello, little girl." he said menacingly and flew through a wall. Kat saw Casper in the net he was holding before he left.

'Casper!" she croaked. She practically flew down the stairs panting as she opened the front doors to the manor. Tears were running down her cheeks though she hadn't noticed. She saw one of her dad's guests standing next to a boy with white hair, green eyes, who was in a lab suit. He was also glowing. They both looked at her startled.

DP

Danny and Tucker where searching outisde when they saw Skulker fly by holding a net with what looked like a white blob inside.

"Huh, what's Skulker doing here?" asked Tucker pointing upward even though he knew Danny had already spotted him.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." said Danny. Just then the front door flew open and Kat stood in the frame with only a nightgown on with socks on her feet. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Ah, hi?" said Tucker nervously to Kat who looked sort of baffled and heart broken at the same time. Danny leapt behind Tucker trying to hide himself, which was really stupid but it had been almost a reflex.

"Where's he taking Casper!?" shouted Kat her face now steaming with anger.

"He'll probably take him back to Amity. Ah, I mean, what ghost?" asked Tucker trying to cover up for his slip.

"Smooth Tucker." said Danny sarcastically. Tucker glared at him. "We'll get Casper back, don't worry." Kat just stood for a second and Danny started feeling impatient.

"I'm coming with you." she finally said firmly. Tucker and Danny exchanged glances.

"We'd rather you didn't, plus I can only carry two...I mean three people, which include Tucker, Sam, and Danny." said Danny coming up with the half lie at the last second. Kat looked angry and depressed at the same time. "Just tell my, I mean Danny's parents that we'll be back soon, and not to worry."

"What do you need them for?" asked Kat referring to Danny's first sentence. Again Danny and Tucker looked at each other as if sharing an silent conversation.

"We're his ghost hunting pals and we're the ones with experience." said Tucker looking proud to call himself a ghost hunting pal.

"Yeah, we have to go now before he gets to far away." said Danny grabbing Tucker's arm. They both flew back into the mansion.

DP

Kat watched the strange ghost and Tucker fly back into the mansion going intangible. She looked back up at the now two white specks that marked Casper and Skulker in the sky.

"What are these weird ghosts?" she asked herself. Getting an idea she bolted back into the house as fast as she could.

DP

Danny slipped into Sam's and Jazz's room invisibly and snuck over to Sam's bed. He saw Jazz's eyes were closed and became visible again. Danny shook Sam trying to get her to wake up. Sam bolted up and shrieked but he clamped a gloved hand over her mouth. Relaxing when she saw it was Danny, Sam stopped shrieking. Danny made both of them intangible and flew out of the room and outside where Tucker was waiting.

DP

Jazz heard a scream and opened her eyes slightly. She could make out Danny standing next to Sam's bed in the darkness. _"Ghost attack?"_ she thought scared for Danny and his friends. Once they had left she jumped up and slipped on a robe and some slippers over her pajamas. Not knowing where they went she decided to try Danny's room, finding nothing she turned to leave and saw Kat rush past her.

"Kat!" she called after her. Kat turned stopped in her tracks and turned to face Jazz, that's when Jazz noticed her face streaked with tears. "What's happening?" Deciding it was save to answer, Kat told her everything in a summary explaining shortly that Casper was her ghost friend.

"And now that ghost kid, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are going to go rescue him, but I need to go too! So I'm getting three other ghosts to help me." said Kat quickly. Jazz's head was spinning with thoughts but she easily sifted through them with her psychologists mind.

"_Danny? Guess she doesn't know their one and the same."_ thought Jazz. "Hold on a minute " she walked back into her room. Finding a piece of paper and a pencil she wrote a note, grabbing one thing to bring with her she hid it under her robe with ease. She jammed the note through the doorknob hoping that it would still be readable later.

"Your taking to long!" complained Kat trying to stay calm. Jazz was finally done and turned back to Kat.

"I'm done, lets go." she said walking back over to Kat,

"Your coming too?" she asked. Jazz only nodded and Kat led the way to the basement hoping Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch would be there and not wandering all over town.

DP

Danny quickly explained to Sam what was going on while she tried to stay awake and listen to what he was saying. She yawned tiredly, her black nightgown fluttered in the breeze.

"Well, lets go now, we're wasting time." said Sam. Danny opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He grabbed Sam and Tucker and started on the way to Amity. Before hand Tucker had forced Danny to make a stop in their room so he could grab his lab top almost running into Jazz on the way who had woken up to find nobody there. Now Tuck was using it to pilot them to Amity.

DP

Jazz stared at the basement in wonder, Kat and her had gone down using a chair that moved on a track. She was also staring in wonder at the three white ghosts in front of her. They looked so different from the ghosts she had seen that it was messing with her head. _"Spectra, Bertrand, and Johnny looked nothing like them."_ she though trying to sort everything out.

"What's in it for us?" asked Stinky to Kat, she just glared at him and he backed down. "Sure, sure. I know Amity like the back of my head." his head rotated making Jazz want to barf. Stinky grabbed Kat's arms, his head now back in the right position and th fatter one, Fatso, grabbed Jazz.

"_Great, I get the fat one."_ thought Jazz groaning mentally.

DP

Jack woke up with a start not knowing why he had woken up at all. He suddenly knew and rushed to the bathroom. After his trip to the 'little ghost hunters room' he started on his way back to the guest room but got lost. He passed by Jazz's door and spotted the note she had left, it read;

Dear Mom, Dad, and Dr. Harvey,

We went into town to see the sights. Kat's taking us. I know it's real early to leave but we all couldn't get to sleep. Don't get worried if we don't come back till late, we'll be fine. And in case your reading this dad, I brought the Fenton Ghost Peeler with me.

Love,

Jazz

He was confused at why they would leave to early but relieved to know that Jazz had been smart enough to bring protection against any ghostly attacks. He smiled proudly, then remembering what time it was he started looking for his room again which just happened to be the opposite way.

DP

"Are we there yet?" asked Tucker. Sam had taken possession of Tucker's lab top a while back claiming that Tucker was incompetent when it came to reading maps. But then again, they had been going around in circles about five times when Tucker was telling Danny where to go. Danny didn't answer Tucker, but stopped to read a sign that said; NOW ENTERING AMITY PARK. "Oh."

"Yeah Tucker, so stop with that before I hurt you." said Sam holding on to Danny's right hand. Danny smiled as they continued to argue and flew into his home town feeling actually pleased to be back.

DP

Casper woke up to find himself trapped in a net, he tried to go through but couldn't no matter what he did. He took a look around him and found himself in what looked like a basement with a portal that had a swirling green vertex at the end. He looked up to see a metal face staring down at him.

"So, you awaken, white ghost. Now I shall take you to the Ghost Zone, where I will put you on display" sneered the metal ghost, Skulker.

"What?" asked Casper confused but also fearful. He had no idea what this weirdo wanted with him, but he knew he wanted to get away from him right now.

"You'll understand soon enough." said Skulker. He stepped through the portal holding Casper in the net with one hand. Casper gapped at his new surroundings. Green swirls and floating doors greeted them in the Ghost Zone.

"What is this place?" he asked again trying to get out of the net with no success.

"Your new home." was all that Skulker said.

DP


	4. Intangible humans

DISCLAIMER! I forgot, whoops. Anyways, I don't own any characters featured in this story or any names that I can recall using. In other words, I don't own anything and I'll cry if I want to.

Mdizzle999872-Hey! That's a great idea. I'm still deciding whether or not to have Danny's secret be exposed but I'm leaning towards a yes.

Sherlock-fan19-Wow, hello, hello, hello. Yay! I'm glad you like this story so much! I am obsessed with Danny and it's not my fault! eye twitches Well, it is, but it isn't! confused self My Danny! takes off running hugging picture of Danny No, your not annoying, but why did you review three times?

Purrbaby101-Casper, Casper, Casper, Casper, Casper. Haha! I beat you! I loved that movie. (The first one....the one with Kat if that wasn't the first one.) Thank you! bows I'm _special _that way. smiles

DP

"Are we there yet Stinky?" asked Kat getting agitated. Stinky was acting like he didn't know where they were, looking left and right and left again.

"Well, there's Amity right down there." announced Jazz pointing to the city below them. She shifted in Stretch's arms, who was now holding her since Fatso had gotten tired.

"How can you tell?" asked Kat "All I see are buildings and more buildings." Stinky was now struggling to keep Kat up.

"Could you guys just hurry up talking! My arms are hurting very bad from your weight." complained Stinky but Kat threw him a death glare. Even though Stinky was technically already dead, he backed down quickly.

"That's my house right there, it's not hard to spot." said Jazz, she pointed to a huge satellite on top of a two story house. Kat looked down, then back up at Jazz.

"You house is even as weird as your RV!?" exclaimed Kat moving her hands to her face. Stinky almost dropped her in the process.

"At least it's not a haunted mansion." snapped Jazz. She knew it might as well be with the Fenton Portal down stairs.

"Argh." groaned Stretch almost losing his grip on Jazz who looked about ready to kill Kat. Jazz didn't know at first why she had gotten so angry, but she figured it was all the stress and excitement. After all she was a born psychologist, she could easily find out what was wrong with someone.

"Sorry." apologized Jazz looking downward at her house.

"It's alright." said Stretch and they started to fly down to Jazz's house. Jazz sighed angrily, she hadn't meant Stretch, she had meant to say sorry to Kat.

"I meant I was sorry to Kat, and you." Jazz explained throwing the 'you' in at the last moment since Stretch did have the opportunity to drop her right then and there.

"It's okay." said Kat smiling at Jazz. Stinky, Stretch, and Fatso just rolled their eyes at them behind their backs.

DP

Danny, Sam, and Tucker flew over to Danny's house which was never hard to miss. Phasing through the door they looked around, nothing was out of place at all.

"Let's go." said Danny walking to the basement steps. All three of them timidly walked down the stairs watching for any sign of movement. When there was none, Tucker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, no ghost, let's just go." said Tuck turning around. Sam snagged him by his back pack which he had brought with him with his lab top. "What! Maybe they didn't come here. Maybe they went back to the mansion." whined Tucker as Sam dragged him into the basement.

"No, they were here." declared Sam confidently. Both Danny and Tucker looked at her strangely. "The portal doors are opened ding bats." Danny made a 'o' with his mouth looking at the portal.

"Dad never did fix the family finger print machine that closed the doors after it got destroyed the second time." said Danny looking at the ruined machine at the right wall.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Sam running over to the Fenton Ghost Vehicle. She opened the door and jumped inside. Tucker followed suit followed by Danny who went back to normal. He diffidently didn't want to run into Walker as a ghost.

DP

Jazz, Kat, Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch phased into the basement using Jazz's directions. Just as Jazz and Kat had felt solid ground under their feet, the Fenton Ghost Vehicle that was supposed to be able to travel into the Ghost Zone started up. Kat jumped and Jazz almost screamed but stopped herself.

"Danny!?" she shouted at the levitating machine hoping they wouldn't leave without them after all they went through to get here.

"Jazz?" came the answer, the door opened revealing a very surprised Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

DP

Tucker had just started up the Vehicle's engine when Danny's ghost sense went off, it was white.

"Danny!?" came his sisters voice from outside. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at each other, their mouths were open with surprise.

"Jazz?" Danny opened the door to see Jazz, Kat, and the three ghosts he had met before in front of him.

DP

"Jazz?" came the answer, the door opened revealing a very surprised Danny, Sam and Tucker.. She nodded and pointed to the three ghosts behind her.

"Hitched a ride."said Jazz smiling. Danny cracked a grin but was still confused why his sister actually trusted a group of ghosts when he didn't even think she believed in ghosts.

"Hop in!" said Sam startling Danny. Jazz smiled and pulled Kat into the Fenton Ghost Vehicle with her. Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch just floated through the wall and pretty much sat in the back, their ghost tails resting on the floor.

"Hey, where; the ghost kid " asked Kat. Danny stuttered nervously trying to come up with an excuse.

"He went on ahead, right Danny?" Sam said right in the nick of time. Danny was standing up with Jazz and Kat because there were only two seats which Sam and Tucker had taken claim too. Tucker started messing with the controls with excitement showing all over his face.

"Yeah, right. Let's just go." said Danny smiling but he was still tense with his sister right there. Jazz smiled at him and he relaxed slightly breathing a sigh of relief. Kat was sat on the floor, tears back in her eyes.

"Okay then on the count of three." said Tucker his hands griping the steering wheel. "Three!" he shouted and they were launched forward gruffly. Kat and Jazz stared out the windshield their eyes wide. "Anyone know what to do now?" asked Tucker sitting back in his seat. They were now floating in one spot in the swirling colors. Sam elbowed him.

"We can use the item finder, Skulker has your PDA, remember?" asked Sam then remembered Jazz and quieted herself. Jazz stifled a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, right." grinned Tucker sheepishly. He pressed a button and a round screen came up with started rotating. Danny and Jazz looked at it with interest, Danny because he liked to watch it go around in a circle. Kat stood up and gapped.

"Wow, what can't your parents invent?" she asked in a whisper.

"Jazz, your sure you aren't freaked out by all this?" asked Danny nervously. Jazz just shook her head with a huge grin.

"No way, I mean finding out our guidance counselor was a ghost didn't surprise me but finding out that you..." she clamped a hand over her mouth. Danny backed up a little, his face showing that he was way scared of what she was about to say.

"Ah, what are you talking about?" he asked gulping. Kat cam up from behind while Tucker and Sam stopped watching the item finder and looked up tensely.

"Nothing." said Jazz hurriedly. She would have ended the game right then and there if only Kat hadn't been there, but then Jazz herself wouldn't have gotten to Amity either.

"Well then, back to the road." said Tucker turning his attention back to the controls. He pressed a button and pressed on the gas and they launched forward again but not a roughly. This time Jazz lost her balance but Danny caught her.

"Thanks little bro." she said ruffling his hair. She turned her head to look out the windshield again watching floating doors go by with curiosity. Danny smiled at her use of little bro, she used to call him that when he was still in middle school but had stopped this year.

"Wow, this is freaky." said Kat "even freakier then our basement." Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned to look at her expecting more. "Fine, I'll show it to you if we come back alive with Casper." They all turned back again making Kat breath a sigh of relief.

"Got a lock on the PDA yet Tuck?" asked Danny a beeping started on the control panel.

"**_Real world items detected._** Said the computerized voice, the item finder started to turn the other way and stopped, showing where the item was in the screen by a red circle.

"Real world items?" asked Jazz. Danny was still worried by the fact that she was being so calm even if he had saved her, he had thought she would be afraid of ghosts after that. Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch were staring out the window in awe which confused him even more than Jazz.

"Like my shoe, or you, or me." he explained turning to look at her. Jazz wanted to blurt 'half of you' really loudly but thought better of it and just nodded. She turned to look out the window.

"Half." she whispered "you." Danny didn't hear what she said but knew she had said something.

"What did you say?" he asked curiously. Jazz just continued to look out the window her brain raising with thoughts as she saw doors go by.

"I said, where do these doors lead too?" asked Jazz coming up with the question not only to get Danny to stop looking at her weird but she was wondering what was beyond the doors.

"Ghosts lairs." said Danny remembering when he had tried to ask a little ghost boy in one of them if he had seen a present anywhere. He shuddered at the thought of the kid turning into a huge monster.

"Oh, I see." said Jazz smiling at the look on Danny's face. She could tell, thanks to her may psychology books, that he was remembering something that had happened. Whether it was about the doors or not she didn't know.

"We're here." came Tucker's voice. Snapping everyone from their individual thoughts.

"It's about time." exclaimed Stinky loud enough to wake the dead in it's irony. Tucker turned in his seat, his face flushed with anger.

"What did you say!?" he asked growling under his breath. Stinky shrunk back along with Fatso, who looked really scared and was whimpering, and Stretch who was pressed so hard against the metal back of the vehicle his half his body was on the other side.

"Quit it, we're wasting time." snapped Sam. Danny was trying to think of a way to 'go ghost' without anybody noticing.

"Humans phase through stuff in the ghost zone." he mumbled scratching the thought of making a leap for solid ground.

"Ah, Danny?" asked Sam trying to get his attention. He looked where she was pointing. Skulker was floating in front of them smiling mischievously.

"Oh great." Danny mumbled, he wasn't ready to fight Skulker just yet. Jazz was scared for Danny, then remembered the whole reason she had come. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

"Here Danny." she said. He turned around startled to see her holding the Fenton Peeler. He was almost afraid she was pointing it at him. "I think you can use it better than me." Danny took it from her lightly.

"How does this work?" he asked trying to play stupid. She raised an eyebrow with a look that said; 'Sure, whatever, like you don't know.' He sighed and nodded. Skulker was starting to get impatient and now he his laser out and pointed at them.

"Ah, Danny, could you please do something, NOW!" shouted Sam breaking Danny from his thoughts and his sister.

"Oh yeah, you guys see if you can find Casper with that." said Danny pointing at the Item Finder which had stopped beeping but was flashing green.

"Sure thing, Captain." said Sam half sarcastic. Danny opened the door, hoping he would be able to breath okay as a human. When he felt no lack of air from the open door, and with everybody watching him, he grabbed onto the side of the Vehicle and climbed up to the top.

DP

"How is he gonna...?" Tucker started to ask but Sam elbowed him in the side hard.

"He has the Fenton Peeler with him, besides, Skulker can't touch him if Danny's....." Sam started to say but cut herself off. Jazz walked over to them.

"Skulker can't hurt him. Well that's good, but why is he even bothering to fight him then?" she asked. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and slapped their heads.

"Ah, Danny!" shouted Sam and Tucker jumping up from their chairs and rushing towards the door.

DP

Danny stood on the top of the vehicle facing Skulker. "Well ghost child, prepare the spend the rest of your life in a cage." sneered Skulker, his ghost laser popped out of his metal suit and he aimed it carefully at Danny.

"I don't think so." said Danny. He started to lift up his arm to point the Fenton Ghost Peeler at Skulker. The doors to the Spectrum Speeder flew open before he could activate the Peeler.

"Danny!" he head Sam shout. Danny turned wondering why Sam would be calling to him at a time like this. It was a big mistake to let his guard down, Skulker activated the laser and a bolt of green ectoplasm came flying at him. Danny tried to shield himself and squinted his eyes shut.

DP


	5. Free falling

Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom.

Information-I am currently making a sequel to Hide&Seek that's called Hide&Find though I'm still wondering how to wrap it up and what to but in the middle. Next chapter I will most likely give you a summary.

Reviewers-

Mdizzle999872-Yes a cliffhanger! I'm so evil. This one ends in a Cliffy too, but I plan to update a little sooner cause there's a break now! YAY break!

Purrbaby101-Jazz is such a sweet sister. I'm also debating whether or not have Danny expose himself to Kat and Jazz....who thinks I should???

Sherlock-fan19-I'm glad you love it and thanks for reviewing so much, reviews make me happy!

Mcrystal- Yay wicked!! Sorry, it did take a little while to update.....school and such. Blah.

DP

The blow never came, opening one eye he saw a very puzzled looking Skulker and a pleased Sam poking her head over the edge to see him. He opened both eyes and relaxed. "You can't win Skulker, here in the ghost zone, humans are the ghosts." said Danny smartly. He walked over to the edge and, with the help of Sam, started to climb back inside. Skulker just floated with his mouth open. Finally he snapped out of it. Skulker was quickly thinking to himself and came up with an idea. He dug his hand into the controls on his one arm and ripped the PDA out.

"Ketch this ghost child!" he shouted and flung the PDA at Danny. Danny looked up standing on the very border of the Spectrum Speeder's roof. The flying object made contact with his forehead knocking him forwards and over the edge. Sam made a wild grab for his arm which, unfortunately, missed.

DP

"Danny!" shouted everyone in unison besides Skulker and Danny himself. Jazz ran to the door as fast as she could and watched as her brother fell in horror.

"Danny!" she shouted one more time in vain. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how he would have to go ghost to get back to the Spectrum Speeder, but now Kat was leaning out to watch Danny plummet to who knew where. "Hey, look Kat!" she shouted wildly pointing out another window. She pulled her own head inside and grabbed Kat's arm. Jazz quickly pulled her to the other side while Sam and Tucker exchanged looks wondering why she had suddenly not cared about her brother falling.

"She's distracting Kat." said Sam in a whisper not really knowing why Jazz would do such a thing if she didn't know Danny's secret, but at the moment, not really caring.

DP

Danny felt the wind rushing past him and watched as floating doors flew upward, or rather, him going downward. He looked up to see Sam and Tucker both leaning out of the Spectrum Speeder but Jazz and Kat had ducked back inside, Jazz practically dragging Kat with her. He smiled at the thought that maybe Jazz had her suspicions and the fact she had done him a huge favor. He still had the ghost peeler gripped tightly in his hand.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted and felt the two familiar beams of blue energy wash over his body. As soon as he had stopped falling he had to dodge a ectoplasmic blast fired by Skulker who was now growling angrily because Danny had not just fallen to his death.

DP

Up in the Spectrum Speeder Stinky had stuck his head through the bottom of the vehicle to watch Danny fall. His jaw dropped open as he saw the kid transform into a ghost and start flying back up. He pulled his head back in and for a moment just floated there stunned. But he quickly got over it...

"The fleshy's one of us!" he shouted to Fatso and Stretch who just looked at him confusedly. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker however gasped and were trying to think of something frantically.

"Huh, what do you mean Stinky?" asked Kat. Jazz bit her lower lip then saw her brother go flying past the Spectrum Speeder followed by Skulker.

"Look, ghost fight!" shouted Jazz, Sam, and Tucker at the same time. Sam and Tucker looked at Jazz with a bit of shock in their face but Jazz only shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish look on her face.

"I don't think someone who's alive could be dead anyways Stinky." said Fatso not trying to sound like he was telling Stinky off but Stinky took it that way and started glaring at him with his jaw clenched. Fatso backed down and didn't say anything else as well as Stretch even though he had not done anything.

DP

Danny had an idea, but first he had to lure Skulker away from the Spectrum Speeder. His idea was to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler on Skulker which would hopefully remove the Ghost's armor and expose his tiny ghost self. But first he had to get as far as he could from the three good ghosts so that is he missed they wouldn't get hit or worse.

Danny dodged another laser blast and returned it with two ectoplasmic blast of his own. Finally he decided it was now or never. He activated the ghost peeler while flying and felt the machine form around his body. It felt bizarre but he quickly got used to it as he had to dodge another laser beam fired at him. He stopped in midair and turned to face Skulker and raised the laser on the Ghost Peeler to point at Skulker.

"Ha, and what do you plan to do with that ghost child?" asked Skulker mockingly. He raised his own laser beam and pointed it straight at Danny's head. Danny didn't respond but pushed the button to activate the device. But nothing happened. He cried out in frustration and ducked under the laser beam Skulker had fired.

"I was hoping it would stop you!" he cried and flew past Skulker and back to the Spectrum Speeder. "I guess a human has to work it." he thought out loud and landed on the top of the vehicle.

DP

Everyone looked up as a clunk sound came from above them in the Spectrum Speeder. They had all basically abandoned the controls since Danny had fallen and a ghost fight was happening right above them. Tucker and Sam didn't know what to do at the moment so they only stood staring up at the ceiling. Kat had jumped at the noise and now looked up worriedly while Stinky and the rest of the ghost gang became unimpressed. Jazz was bitting her lower lip and hoping Danny would be okay.

DP

Danny could have just walked away and gone back inside the Spectrum Speeder, but then again he was also a C student and that thought didn't even occur to him. He went back to normal and pointed the Ghost Peeler up as Skulker did a dive bomb straight for him. He activated it and this time it worked. Danny watched, amazed, as Skulker's armor was pretty much peeled off like someone would do a orange or an onion.

"You have not heard the last of me!" squealed a tiny little ghost, the only thing that remained of the great Skulker. "You will never find the white ghost and I shall capture you all!" Danny rolled his eyes and actually grinned at the small little ghost. Going into ghost mode, he flew up and grabbed Skulker. "Do you hear me! I will capture you all!"

"I don't think so." said Danny, he opened one of the floating doors and shoved Skulker through it, slamming the door behind the ghost. The peeler reverted back into a hand held device and Danny once again landed on the roof of the Spectrum Speeder. He went back to normal happy about how easy it had been to defeat Skulker.

"Danny!" came a voice, he looked over to see Sam waving to him from the edge, she was holding on by the door to the vehicle in a basic death grip not wanting to fall. Danny smiled and walked over and she helped him inside. Kat was looking at Danny weird and so was Stinky as he came back inside.

"How did you get up there? You were falling a little while ago." chirped Kat eyeing him with a look of curiosity. Danny hid the ghost peeler hoping that no one had noticed that his ghost self had been carrying it.

"Ah, that white haired ghost saved me." he said nervously. Jazz seemed to buy it but she kept giving him a mysterious smile whenever he looked over. Tucker was back at the controls.

"Well, lets get this over with. I'm getting hungry." he said pushing a couple of buttons and then stepping on the gas. Tucker used the map to guide them to the white dot and they were almost there when they found something loaming up in front of them.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!!!!!!!!" shouted a Ghost Dragon. It's voice was so loud that the Spectrum Speeder started shaking knocking everyone but Tucker and Sam to the ground. Tucker looked shell shocked and had also slammed on the brakes.

"Does she have to do that every time we come in here?" said Sam sarcastically. Almost anytime they that Sam, Tucker, and Danny had been trying to plot out how big the Ghost Zone was, the Dragon Ghost would pop up. "Next time I'm suggesting we force you to dance with her." Sam was referring to Tucker.

"Haha." said Tucker dryly. He hit the gas again and they were launched straight at the Dragon. Kat had finally gotten back on her feet and started to scream as they raced towards the dragons open mouth. But as suddenly as it had appeared, they were zipping past it having phased straight through the ghost. Danny and Jazz clambered to their feet groaning since they had both hit their heads.

"Tucker, you need driving lessons. Badly." said Danny leaning over Tucker's chair to keep himself up as the Spectrum Speeder raised forward. Tucker ignored him as the white dot became closer to their readings. And finally they were there, right in front of another floating door.

"Ha, where's the white haired ghost when you need him?" joked Sam and Danny shot her a look knowing that known of them would be able to get inside the door without falling unless Danny went ghost. Sam stopped smiling and gave Danny a sympathetic glance.


	6. Is the secret out? Got a plan?

Casper showing at 9/8 c on the scifi channel this coming Saturday.

mdizzle999872- Yay! Anti-evil! You'll just have to read to find out.

Mcystal- Oky doky.

Purrbaby101-Yes it made sense but your going to have to read to find out if I exposed him or not.

Sherlock-fan19-Merry Christmas! And thanks, but he's pretty easy to do cause most of the time he calls Danny ghost child.

Jonakhensu-Maybe....Whahahaha!

DP

"Why don't you just fly?" asked Stinky smartly from behind. Danny whirled around and looked shocked. Jazz bit her lip for about the fifth time in almost an hour while Sam and Tucker looked taken aback.

"Well, I can't." stumbled Danny looking to his right at Sam and Tucker trying to get them to help him out of this situation.

"Yeah, aha, but you can, why don't you guys go on ahead and get Casper?" asked Jazz nervously. Stinky glared at her then turned back to Fatso and Stretch. After a few minutes of discussing something in hushed voices he turned back to look at Jazz.

"We'll go ahead." he said almost spitting it out. "But, only if that white haired ghost shows up with him standing right there." Stinky pointed to Danny.

"But he had to go home." stated Sam trying to act normal but her voice was a bit off key. Kat was looking all the more confused at their nervousness.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what your trying to cover up!" shouted Kat startling everyone including Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch. Stretch looked like he would have died from shock if he wasn't already dead.

"Nothing, we're not trying to cover up anything." said Sam defensively. Jazz, Tucker, and Danny all nodded at the same time making Kat even more suspicious then she already was.

"Yeah, we're not trying to cover up the fact that Danny's..." Tucker started to say then Danny clamped a hand over his mouth. Sam looked like she was about ready to strangle Tucker for almost blabbing.

"Big mouth." she hissed and stepped on his foot. Tucker yelped but no one heard it since his mouth was being covered. Danny finally let go.

"Fine, if your not going to tell me I don't care." said Kat. "Now go save Casper." She was now speaking to Stinky and the gang.

"But..." Stretch started to say but Kat gave him a death glare. The three white ghosts decided not to test her and floated through the Spectrum Speeder's wall and through the floating door.

DP

Stinky led the way through the floating door looking like he wanted to strangle someone. He had seen that kid turn into some weird form of ghostand no one was allowed to say otherwise.

"Where do you think he is Stinky?" asked Stretch not seeing anything that important at first. There were walls of cages, all empty, lined up on the ground. The ground was only a swirl of green light but it seemed to be solid enough to hold the cages up. The room went on and on for what seemed like infinity until they floated forward a foot then they saw the walls at the end and around them.

"Yeah, where do you think he is?" asked Fatso noticing that every cage was empty. Stinky started forward leaving their questions unanswered.

"Ah, anyone there?" came a voice from one of the cages.

DP

"_That was a close one."_ thought Danny sighing. He felt his foot start to sink through the floor of the Spectrum Speeder. Panicking, he started to try and pull his foot back with no success. Kat had been looking out one of the windows but now she turned and was looking directly at Danny wondering what he was trying to do until she saw that his foot was gone and his leg was starting to go with it.

"Ah!" she screamed and backed up bumping into Jazz. Sam and Tucker jumped up from their seats and raced over and were now trying to shield Danny from Jazz and Kat. Danny managed to pull his foot back out and it became tangible once more. "What was that!?!"

"Um...ah...a ghost grabbed a hold of Danny's leg!" said Jazz nervously. Now Danny was pretty sure she knew about his secret. His heart skipped a beat and he felt a bit sick to his stomach. If Jazz knew would she tell their parents?

"Yeah, lets go with that." said Tucker and Sam at the same time. Kat still looked freaked out and was not believing a word they had just said.

"I'm starting to think Stinky was right!" she tried to state firmly but her voice quivered a bit. "So stop fooling around and tell me what the heck just happened!" Danny didn't know what to do, if his sister knew it would be fine to tell her but he hardly knew anything about Kat. For all he knew she could be possessed by a ghost since his ghost sense had gone off when he first walked into the house and when she appeared in his basement with his sister and the three other ghosts. Scrambling for an idea that might get him out of this he looked at Tucker and Sam for help but they said nothing.

"Alright!" he finally said after a long period of silence in which Kat was staring at him the whole time. "I'll tell you the truth." Sam and Tucker gasped and Jazz made a little noise in her throat which was a mixture of joy and displeasure.

DP

Fatso found the source of the voice, it was Casper. He was locked in a small cage which was glowing a bright shade of green. "Well, finally we find you." said Stinky with a bit of gladness and evil at the same time.

"How did you guys find me?" asked Casper he floated toward the bars but when his ghost body touched the green glow he was shocked and sent backwards by a few inches.

"It's a long story kid." said Fatso. Stretch nodded and Stinky started to lower his hand to unlatch the cage. A shock of electricity went through him and he was flung backwards by more than a few inches, it was more like yards. Grunting he regained his composure.

"That weird machine thing locked me in this, I can't go through it and he took the key with him." said Casper a little to late since Stinky already knew that he couldn't go phase through it.

"Hm, maybe one of the fleshy's can open it." suggested Stretch after a few seconds of pure silence. Stinky's eyes widened as if he had just seen the light.

"I've got an idea! Maybe one of the fleshy's can open it." he said as if it was his idea the whole time. Stretch opened his mouth to tell Stinky that was what he had just said but got the evil eye from Stinky before he could even say the first word. "Be right back kid." Stinky floated back over to the door and phased through it.

DP

"You're a what!?" asked Kat looking a bit shocked that Stinky had actually been right. Jazz hadn't been shocked by the news but had pretended to even though Danny could tell she was faking.

"Half ghost." repeated Danny this time a bit louder. He had practically whispered it the first time and had to repeat it three times.

"Me and Tucker already knew." stated Sam. Danny was feeling slightly nervous until Jazz walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly at the fact that she wasn't freaking out and that Sam and Tucker were both there to support him.

"I already knew too." she said with a little smile. Tucker looked like he had been punched in the stomach at her saying that.

"But, how did you...?" he asked not completing his sentence. Sam was actually not surprised. She had suspected that much when Jazz had tried to cover up for Danny earlier.

"How did you find out?" asked Danny but before Jazz could answer Sam pointed to the side of the Spectrum Speeder where Stinky had just phased through.

"Casper's in some kind of cage. We can't touch it." he said flatly. Danny knew what he was talking about. Skulker had used rings and other things that he couldn't phase through. Kat looked like she was going to start panicking any minute.

"Ah, Danny?" asked Sam turning to him for an idea. He was totally stumped, to get into the room he would have to go ghost but to open the cage he would have to be human or have something to turn off the device that made it so Casper couldn't phase through.

"Yeah, do something!" said Kat her eyes pleading for him to have an idea to rescue Casper. Danny still didn't have the answer however.

"Stop looking at me, I'm the C Student!" he finally blurted out frustrated since now everyone was looking to him for the solution. Jazz took her hand off his shoulder since she figured that was probably putting more pressure on him.

"Maybe there's something in the basement that our parents have that works like a jet pack." she suggested but since she usually tuned out when they showed off one of their new inventions she couldn't be sure that there was anything like that.

"I don't remember them building anything like that." said Danny shaking his head. Sam seemed to be in deep though for a little while then her head snapped up and her eyes sparkled like she had the perfect idea.

"I think I have the perfect idea." she said happily. "Danny, we need the Fenton Ghost Fisher thing. Go get it." Danny nodded and decided to go ghost but he left out his usual battle cry. Kat looked a bit shocked even though he had told her he was half ghost.

"See! I told you!" shouted Stinky pointing at Danny. Danny phased through the floor of the vehicle waving a little before he was completely outside. He took off for the portal hole hoping he could remember where it was.

DP

"So what's your plan Sam?" asked Tucker raising a eyebrow and wondering what she could have though up. Sam only smiled a mischievous smile.

"You'll see, but first we need Danny to get back." she said then as an after thought. "Maybe we should have given him the map of the ghost zone...I hope he doesn't get lost."

DP

Danny could no longer see the Spectrum Speeder from where he was at and had no clue where he was. He stopped flying to look around for any familiar things like the Fright Night's castle but there were none. "Figures." he mumbled to himself and continued his journey.

"I am the Box Ghost!" came a most familiar and annoying voice. Danny cringed but kept flying in the hopes that the ghost hadn't seen him but was annoying some other ghost at the moment. There was no such luck as the Box Ghost came flying in front of him. "Prepare to face...."

"Your cardboard vengeance." interrupted Danny "Yeah, heard it all before." He crossed his arms and waited for the Box Ghost's response.

"Right." said the Box Ghost looking slightly disappointed. "Beware!" he raised his arms and one tiny show box came floating at Danny who didn't bother to go intangible and lightly bonked him in the head.

"Dude, that so did not hurt." he said flatly, he grabbed the box from midair and shredded it. The Box Ghost watched, a horrified look on his face.

"You destroyed my beautiful box!" he cried, hurt evident in his voice. Danny let the cardboard fall.

"Now look, I need your help with something." said Danny pointing his finger at the Box Ghost who looked close to tears and also shocked that Danny was asking his help.

"Help you?!" he asked "If I did what would you offer me in return?" Danny didn't have to think hard on that one.

"I'm sure there's plenty of boxes in my dad's old shed. You can have them." said Danny brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"Boxes! Then I shall help you!" said the Box Ghost excitedly. But then, as if he just remembered he was one of Danny's enemies, he stopped acting excited and was now trying to act nonchalant. "What is it that you wish me, the Box Ghost, to do?"

"Help me find where the portal entrance is, I'm kind of...lost." said Danny hating to admit to one of his enemies, even the stupid Box Ghost, that he didn't know where he was at the moment.

"Really!? That's easy, the portal to the human world is right over there." the Box Ghost pointed to Danny's left. Danny felt like slapping himself, the portal was right in his line of vision but he hadn't seen it at all before.

"Oh, ah, thanks." said Danny floating over to it feeling sort of dumb even if he was only talking with the idiot who was in love with boxes.

"Do not forget the promise of the boxes! For I am the Box Ghost!" shouted the Ghost and took off flying to some unknown place. Danny just rolled his eyes, he would leave a few boxes out near the portal later. He went through the portal and was actually happy when his feet hit the solid ground of the basement.

"Well, there's the Fenton Fisher." he said picking it up from the table that held most of his parents inventions. He gave a deep sigh then went back into the portal.

DP

"Do you think Danny's okay?" asked Jazz starting to get upset that it was taking her brother so long to get to the portal, grab the Fenton Ghost Fisher, and come back.

"Jazz, I'm sure he's fine." said Sam reassuringly. "After all, Danny's been through a lot worse then trying to find the portal entrance." she gave a halfhearted chuckle. She had her doubts that Danny would find the portal entrance, but then again she trusted Danny to find it more then anyone else. Jazz relaxed a bit.

"Unless he got captured by Walker again." said Tucker. Jazz didn't know who Walker is but started panicking again. "Or got attacked by another ghost, I mean Danny's got a whole line of ghosts just ready to..." Sam kicked his leg hard. "Ouch!"

"He'll be fine." said Sam trying to pretend like Tucker had never said anything and that she hadn't just kicked him so hard that he had fallen to the ground.

DP

Review please!


	7. Meat attack? Got plan

StinkyStretch, StretchStinky

mdizzle999872-I'm so sorry, your right. I'm not changing it but I added a key. Anytime you see the name Stinky it's Stretch, etc. Hm, that's a good idea for the ending, thanks, let me see if it'll fit when I come up with the ending. (I do have a plan I just need to figure out how everything fits together)

Sherlock-fan19-Alright another, another chapter! Yay! Jazz is one of my favorite characters for that.

Dannys-ghostly-girl-Here's the next chapter but now you have to await the next one. Oh, thanks for reviewing, keep it up.

Cakreut12-Short review, but please keep reviewing. Even if it is one word, it make me happy. Did you only read chapter one? Cause you reviewed on chapter one....so just curious.

Purrbaby101-I hope you like Sam's plan....I like it myself. Oh, thanks, I love exposing Danny's secret. (See my other story, Hide&Seek)

mcrystal-Here's the update, although a tad short.

DP

Now the only thing left for Danny to do was find his way back to the Spectrum Speeder. To bad he let the Box Ghost go, he could have helped him back. He started flying in the direction he had come hoping he could remember which turns he had to make. "Wait, there was only one turn." he said, relief in his voice. "Left or right?" he choose right and was correct as the Speeder became visible up ahead.

DP

"Did anyone bring anything to eat?" asked Tucker his stomach growling for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"For the last time, no Tucker!" shouted Sam starting to get annoyed. Which she had every right to be irritated.

"Are you sure? Cause I swear I smell meat." said Tucker sniffing the air like he was a dog. Sam groaned at the word meat, if only she could get Tucker to stop eating that stuff.

"There's no meat anywhere..." Sam started to say before a ghost came floating up in front of the Spectrum Speeder, a sinister look on her face. "Oh great, just what we need.." she said sarcastically. It was the Lunch Lady.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" shouted Tucker his mouth starting to water. He looked like he would eat his own shoe as long as he could put something in his stomach.

"You do know that since meat is real and not a ghost we're going to get our butts kicked, right?" asked Sam with a matter of fact tune in her voice. Tucker stopped drooling and started being scared.

DP

"What, is every ghost I ever faced going to show up today?" questioned Danny seeing the Lunch Lady ghost in front of the Spectrum Speeder.. He tucked the Ghost Fisher into his white belt. "At least I'll get some exercise." he joked as he flew forward.

DP

"Tucker, do something before she starts attacking us!" yelled Sam and pushed him into the drivers seat roughly. Kat didn't know what the big deal was with this ghost, she looked innocent and actually a little motherly.

"Do what!?" Tucker shouted back at Sam. They hadn't had time before to see if the Speeder had any weapons since anytime they went into the ghost zone a ghost would pop up and start fighting Danny.

"Hello dearies." said the Lunch Lady, her voice was soft and sweet. Jazz loosened up since she had been preparing for the ghost to attack them.

"She doesn't seem to bad." stated Kat wondering why Sam and Tucker were reacting like she was about to kill them all.

"Ah huh, sure." said Sam with out any emotion.

"Are you dears hungry?" asked the Lunch Lady sweetly "Because I can serve up a big platter..." her hair fired up with ectoplasmic energy. "Of vengeance!" Meat appeared out of no where and began to pelt the vehicle.

"I'm out of here." said Stinky phasing through the Speeder and into the safety of the room Casper was in.

"_Chicken."_ thought Kat as the vehicle was slammed backwards by what looked like a full cow.

"Yuck!" shouted Sam staring at the slime left on the windshield. "We're cleaning that afterwards."

DP

Danny raced forward and slammed into the Lunch Lady. Her concentration faltered and the meat she had conjured up started to fall before energy fired up around them again.

"Well hello sweety. Finally you will feel the wrath that I promised you!" shouted the Lunch Lady recovering from her hit. Meat was flung at Danny's face. He went intangible and them tangible then fired an ectoplamic blast bigger than he had ever done which blasted the ghost backwards quite far.

"Sorry, I'm on a diet" said Danny smartly. The Lunch Lady flipped over in the air but gathered herself easily.

"Ugh! Eat this!" shouted the ghost, her hands started to glow. A lakes worth of meat collected into a huge sphere in front of her then was sent at Danny.

"After this, I think I might go vegetarian." said Danny to himself. He ducked and the huge amount of meat flew over and past him. "If only I had the Fenton Thermos." he mumbled to himself. He could use the Fenton Ghost Fisher but there would be a risk of dropping it, if Sam's plan was based on the Fisher then they wouldn't be able to get Casper.

"No home lunches!" cried the Lunch Lady hearing what he had said. A hotdog flew out of nowhere and jammed itself into Danny's mouth. He spat it back out a disgusted look on his face.

"Geez lady! At least cook it before you try to cram it down my throat!" stated Danny and flew upwards crossing his arms. "My mom cooks hotdogs better then you! And that's saying a great deal!" He was defiantly angering the Lunch Lady. Her face was glowing red hot.

"Rah!" she roared. The huge slab of meat that had hit the windshield earlier came flying at Danny bound to slam into him. A month before Danny wouldn't have known what to do instinctively but now wasn't a month ago so he went intangible and let it fly past him.

"Turf sandwiches are better throwers than you!" Danny shouted then made a face by sticking out his tongue and rolling his eyes up a little.

DP

"Tucker, get the thermos." said Sam. She didn't know where it was but had seen Tucker with it last. She could hear the insults Danny was throwing at the Lunch Lady and so had everyone in the Spectrum Speeder, Jazz was still laughing at one of them even though Sam had found it corny.

"Ah...okay, let me find it." said Tucker, then remembering it was next to the seat in the bag he had brought he grabbed it and handed it to Sam as fast as he could.

"Now we need to get it to Danny." muttered Sam. She slid the door to the Speeder open. "Danny!" shouted Sam trying to get his attention by waving the arm she was holding the thermos with up and down while trying to hold on to the door with her other hand.

DP

"You will pay!" hissed the Lunch Lady angrily. A piece of bacon came flying at him and wrapped around his arm tightly.

"Oh, how much? Wait a minute, sorry, I brought my lunch today." joked Danny ripping the bacon off with amazing ease and dodging more meat that was sent at him. Two slabs came at him, one heading for his head, the other his legs. He tucked himself into a ball and they flew past him. One rebounded but he saw it coming and went intangible. He didn't see, however, another piece that hit him in the chest when he went tangible.

"Danny!" he heard someone shout. Recovering from the hit, he went intangible to avoid a frog leg that went zipping past him and sneaked a look over at the Spectrum Speeder. All he saw was the Fenton Thermos moving up and down then being tossed at him. He reached out to ketch it, then remembering he was intangible, went back to normal and caught it one handed.

"Finally, I was starting to run out of jokes." he mumbled to himself then opened the thermos and pointed it at the Lunch Lady.

"No!" she screamed. "I will not go!" she flew over to one of the floating doors, opened it, and fled inside. Danny blinked trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then he closed the lid of the thermos tightly.

"To easy." he muttered before phasing into the Speeder.

"I'm glad you're okay!" said Jazz practically rushing to his side. Sam looked pleased and Tucker looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders while Kat looked like her weight would never come off unless Casper was right by her side although she was acting more confident.

"Now we need to get Casper." said Sam her eyes twinkling like they did before Danny had left. "Okay, now here's the plan; Danny, you go into the room and tie the line of the Fenton Ghost Fisher around Casper's cage without touching the bars. After you do that, bring the cage into the Speeder and we'll see if we can get it open as humans."

"Whoa, that's a good plan Sam." said Danny clearly amazed. Sam lifted her chin proudly.

"Better then that brainless Paulina." she chirped knowing Danny still had the hots for Miss. Shallow.

"Later Sam," Danny said dryly. He had noticed Sam brought up Paulina in situations like this as if trying to slap him in the face or tell him he was looking at the wrong girl. "I'll be right back." He took the Fisher from his belt and held it tightly.

"Good luck." said Jazz before Danny phased through the wall of the Spectrum Speeder. They all watched him open the floating door and go inside through one of the windows to the Speeder.

"So, anyone want to go see if we can find some meat to cook that fell on the Spectrum Speeder?" asked Tucker his stomach growling again. Sam groaned while Jazz and Kat glared at him.

DP

"Hey, it's the fleshy ghost. About time you showed up." said Stinky when Danny went inside the room. There were walls of cages and at first Danny thought they went on forever but realized it was an illusion.

"Are you sure he's part human? He looks like a ghost tah me." questioned Stretch eyeing Danny quizzically. Danny ignored what both of them had just said.

"I know what I saw." said Stinky menacingly. "And I told you all the fleshy's know now." Danny continued to ignore all of them and started to search for the cage by himself without bothering to ask where it was.

"Are you ignoring us?!" asked Stretch faking alarm. "He's ignoring us!"

"You're hurting our feelings." cried Fatso, but Danny could tell they were all faking since they started laughing at their own joke a second later.

"Ah, you guys?" came a new voice from one of the cages. Danny floated over to the cage and peered inside. A white ghost stared back at him a little shocked to see someone besides Fatso, Stretch, and Stinky.

"Are you Casper?" he asked and the white ghost nodded. He knew there was really no chance it was anyone but Casper but he didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, you can help Casper later, tell us if you're a fleshy ghost now." said Stinky flying over and blocking Danny from the glowing cage. Danny was starting to get irritated by this.

"Yes, I am a halfa, now can we get this over with!" he practically screamed. He wanted this to be over, he was tired and he knew that his parents would be wondering where he was, the longer he was away the harder it would be to make up an excuse. Stinky glared at him, then slowly floated away from the cage. It was now or never to try Sam's plan.

DP

Friendship, Maine-8:17 am

Maddie opened her eyes and got up from the bed she had been sleeping in. Jack was asleep next to her mumbling about ghosts. She climbed out of bed looking around tiredly. Jack opened his eyes even though usually he slept later then eight o'clock in the morning.

"Another ghost hunting day!" he said happily for someone who had just recently woken up. A man's scream made them both jump and look at each other worriedly before Dr. Harvey came rushing into their bedroom with panic in his features.

"Kat's not in her bed!" he cried. It was a weekend day and there was no place that Kat would have gone to, she didn't really have any good friends yet and never left the house without telling him. Maddie became equally frightened but Jack only relaxed.

"I found a note taped to Jazz's door, it said Kat was going to show them around the neighborhood." said Jack calmly. James looked stunned but Maddie looked a bit curious.

"Jack, when did you find this note if you just woke up?" she asked calmly. Jack thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, about five o'clock this morning on my way to the little ghost hunters room." he replied without any panic but Dr. Harvey was frantic now.

"She wouldn't leave at five in the morning to show them around!" he shrieked. Jack made an 'o' with his mouth, then when comprehension sunk in;

"Our kids have been taken by ghosts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

DP

R&R!!


	8. The End!

Sorry, I did not respond to your reviews, but thank you for reviewing!!! Oh, and this is the last chapter!!!!

DP

"Okay, I'm going to rope this around one of the bars in your cage." explained Danny to Casper indicating the Fenton Ghost Fisher in his right hand. "Then pull you out of here." He pulled back his arm then let go, the line to the Fisher flew into the cage through and opening in between two bars. Casper himself was almost struck with the hook but it missed by a inch.

"Now what?" asked Casper afraid to get close to the bars or to the hook.

"Toss it back out through another opening." said Danny wondering why the ghost hadn't thought of that himself but then again, Casper looked like he was only a kid or teenager when he died. Plus Danny being a C student couldn't have been to much smarter then him.

"Okay." replied the ghost taking the hook in one white, semi clear hand carefully. He tossed it back out and Danny caught it in midair. Danny tied it into a knot as tight as he could and wiped his forehead with the back of his left hand after he finished. All this action was wearing him out slowly but surely.

"Now lets get you home before I faint." said Danny mostly to himself.

"Faint, how could you faint?" asked Casper looking confused as to how a ghost could ever faint since they didn't have a physical body.

"I told yah," came Stinky's voice, irritation radiating off him. "He's a fleshy ghost, how many times do I have tah tell you that?" Danny just decided to leave it at that. Gripping the line of the rod he pulled upwards and floated to the left. The cage followed and Danny was relieved that the line did not phase through the bars to the cage. Casper started to slide downwards and almost hit the back of the cage before he flew back up and floated there, afraid to get zapped again.

DP

Tucker was now messing with the controls to the Spectrum Speeder, completely bored and hungry all at the same time. Pressing a random button a whooshing sound came from the top of the Speeder. He looked upwards but of course could not see anything but the ceiling, the sound had come from outside. "Hey, I think this button did something." he said to Sam.

"No dah genius, that's what buttons are for, to do something." snapped Sam, her voice lathered with sarcasm. Tucker rolled his eyes and went over to the door, Sam following while Jazz and Kat looked at them curiously. Tucker leaned out then looked over the edge to the roof of the vehicle. A huge gun like machine had come out of the roof and was turning on a circle in one spot. It stopped when it came to point at Tucker.

"_Human, not possessed."_ came a computerized voice. It then continued to go around in a circle slowly. Tucker grinned.

"Cool, this thing has weapons after all!" he called back down to Sam, Jazz, and Kat. He couldn't wait to try it out on the next ghost that came along. His thoughts of how he could use it against any ghost were interrupted though when the floating door Danny had gone in opened.

DP

Danny was finally back inside the Spectrum Speeder, the three other ghosts came inside after him. Sam was able to unlock the cage door with almost amazing easiness as Danny went back to normal with a tired sigh.

"That part was easy." commented Jazz as Casper flew out of the cage, a huge smile planted on his face. Kat quickly proceeded to hug him as tight as she could.

"It's so good to see you again! I'm so glad your okay!" said Kat happily but at the same time nearly bursting out into a stream of tears. Casper looked taken aback and if he was human would have been at a lack of air, but he returned the hug.

"I missed you too Kat." he said lightly. Tucker was already back at the controls. He was starving and wanted to get to Friendship, Maine as fast as possible. With a start the Spectrum Speeder lurched forward the turned in a tight circle going back the way they had come.

"Are you okay Danny?" questioned Sam noticing how bushed he looked. Danny basically appeared ready to collapse onto the floor. Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso shared his tiredness even though they hadn't done much or even anything to help besides fly Jazz and Kat to Amity. Fatso and Stretch had been surprised to find that Stinky had been telling the truth so now the ghost floated proudly every once in a while throwing a 'I told you' look at his fellow ghost friends.

"I'll be okay, just sleepy..." he said then yawned. His eyelid's were dropping down and he was now mumbling about something tiredly under his breath.

"Maybe we should force him to lie down before he tips over." suggested Jazz smiling smartly at Sam. Sam nodded back at Jazz returning her smile, amusement twinkled in Sam's purple colored eyes. They then took the mumbling Danny by the arms and laid him gently on the floor of the in motion flying vehicle.

DP

Luckily for everyone in the Spectrum Speeder, no ghosts appeared to terrorize the five humans and now four white colored ghosts. Danny was sleeping on the floor, now snoring instead of mumbling, while Jazz, Sam, and Kat sat on the floor of the Speeder. Kat was talking to Casper happily while Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso were staring to scheme about various things involving scaring the wits out of everyone.

The portal back to the human world was finally in sight and Tucker gave a happy sigh. He couldn't hold out much longer for food and planned to rampage the fridge as soon as he got up the basement stairs. Danny gave a start and sat up opening his eyes wearily.

"We're here!" called Tucker and went through the portal. Looking out the window; Jazz, Sam, and Tucker could see the familiar sight of the basement. Kat stood up and was happy to see regular stuff and no more floating doors and swirling colors. Danny almost did a happy dance knowing this whole adventure was almost over, now all they had to do was fly all the way back to Maine.

"_Oh, joy."_ he thought with a groan. _"Tucker asking me are we there yet for about an hour."_ Speaking of Tucker, his stomach gave a violent growl. He turned off the Speeder, opened the door, and practically flew up the stairs to the kitchen where he continued to eat everything that wasn't experimental in the fridge. "Guess he was really hungry." voiced Danny.

"Guess so." said Jazz shaking her head. Now they would have their parents wondering why the refrigerator was empty when they got home. Everyone climbed out, or at least the humans, everyone who was a ghost just went through the metal side. Danny was still holding the Fenton Fisher, and went over to the table to set it down before following everyone up the stairs. Food littered the kitchen table while Tucker sat at one side having already eaten a good chunk out of the mound he had made.

"Your making a mess Tucker." stated Sam shaking her head at her starving friend. He only shrugged and continued eating. Jazz started to put some things away so at least there would be some food when they got back home.

"Come on Tuck, we need to get back." said Danny "Mom and Dad are so going to kill us for leaving the house without telling them." Jazz stopped putting a carton of milk away to turn to her brother.

"Actually, I left a note saying Kat was taking us around the neighborhood. So I seriously doubt mom or dad are thinking we got kidnaped by some ghost or something." she rolled her eyes and put the milk on the top self.

DP

Friendship, Maine; Whipstaff Manor:

"Get the gear Maddie! Our kids and their friends most have been kidnaped by ghosts in the dead of night! And they left the note to confuse us." shouted Jack searching all over the guest room for the ghost devices he had decided to bring. Maddie started to help but didn't really take Jack serious even if she did believe in ghosts.

DP

"Knowing dad, he's probably going frantic with that very thought." mumbled Danny shaking his head. "Now come on Tucker, it's like an hour's flight to get back to Maine, we need to go now." Tucker pouted a little, a carrot half way to his mouth while a piece of some meat already occupied the inside.

"Fine, let me just get some things to go." said Tucker and stared to shove food into all his pockets and his bag which he had been smart enough to grab before he ran up the stairs.

DP

Friendship, Maine finally was under them as Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Kat, Stretch, Stinky, Fatso, and the newly saved Casper flew invisibly towards Whipstaff Manor. Danny was holding Jazz, Casper was holding Kat, Sam was being carried by Stretch although she looked extremely ticked about it, and finally Fatso was being annoyed to beyond death by Tucker who kept asking him if they were there yet.

They were finally at the manor, there adventure basically over. Danny reverted back to normal while the four ghosts took off, still invisible, to hide so Jack and Maddie wouldn't see them. Tucker was pulling some food out of his pocket and eating it with ravenous hunger.

"Well, I sure will need some sleep when I get inside." stated Sam her eyes drooping downward. Danny nodded knowing he would probably sleep three or four days away himself. The five humans walked up to the door and Kat grabbed a key that her dad kept under the mat as a extra. The door opened with a bit of a screech and Kat made a mental note to oil the doors later.

DP

All though frantic by the thought of his daughter not being home, Dr. Harvey opened his mouth to tell Jack no way would a ghost kidnap his daughter or any other person when he heard the screech of the door being opened. Knowing the Kat was the only one who knew where he kept the extra key, and that Stinky and the gang never used the front door he shouted "Kat!" before racing out of the guest room and down the long flight of stairs.

"Dad!" called Kat when she saw her dad frantically making his way down the stairs and to her.

"Where were you?! What happened!?" he asked then forgot the questions and gave her a big hug. Jazz and Danny's parents were already on there way down, Jack having forgotten about his search for ghost weapons to find out what James was so worked up about.

"I'm fine, we just went for a really early walk around the town. None of us could get to sleep." lied Kat knowing she would tell her dad the truth later. Dr. Harvey could tell she was lying but put that aside for favor of hugging his daughter to death. Jack and Maddie made there way over to Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Maddie looked extremely happy to see her kids save while Jack looked skeptic.

"Where you kidnaped by ghosts?" he asked giving a look at Danny that he could feel was looking deeply for any signs of lying.

"No." he said truthfully but he also said it with nervousness in his voice. But Jack still had one more question.

"Are you being possessed?" Danny shook his head back and forth along with his sister plus Sam and Tucker. "Then I'm glad to see you!" he shouted then gave Danny a big bear hug which almost suffocate the halfa.

DP

The Fenton RV was already to go. Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were bidding farewell to Kat and Casper up in her room. Since the ghost detectors that Jack had been using to search for any ghost in the manor were all packed away, and Maddie and Jack themselves were downstairs, Casper had no reason to keep hiding.

"Well Kat, please give us a call if you want to talk or need anything." said Jazz sweetly. Kat smiled at the red head and nodded.

"I will, don't worry." she responded. A shout from downstairs signaled that they were going to leave soon. The human friends all stood up while Casper just floated and waved goodbye.

"Bye!" he shouted as they opened the door. "Hey, and Danny?" Danny turned back to face the friendly ghost. "Thanks for saving me." He nodded feeling a bit awkward at what to say.

DP

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker waved goodbye out the window of the RV while Kat and her dad stood on the porch waving back. Danny could just barely make out Casper in the window of Kat's room waving along with Stink, Stretch, and Fatso. Before he looked away though Stinky stuck out his tongue and made a face at him.

The RV pulled out of the Whipstaff lawn and started on it's way to Amity Park. The vehicle was wrapped in silence for some unknown reason and no one felt much like talking except when someone, I think we all know who, asked;

"Are we there yet?"

The End.

Please review! If I hit 50 reviews I'll do a happy dance!


End file.
